(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a (a) novel silicone phosphate ester, (b) a method for preparation of said phosphate ester and (c) application of said phosphate ester in industrial and personal care applications.
The compounds of the present invention are made by reacting certain epoxy containing silicone compounds and a salt of an alkyl phosphate ester under aqueous conditions. The resulting compound is quite stable and offers excellent emulsification properties. In addition, compounds of the present invention may also contain a pendant hydroxyl group which alters the water solubility and emulsification properties of the compound. In a preferred embodiment the hydroxy containing group may also contain a polyoxyethylene group and a polyoxypropylene group. The ability to regulate the type of polyoxylakylene group and amount present in the silicone polymer results in a series of products ranging widely in water/oil solubility. The technology used to produce the compounds of the present invention is very flexible and allows us to prepare performance tailored molecules for specific applications.
(2) Object of the Invention
It is the object of the present invention to provide novel a process for the preparation of stable emulsions and microemulsions of oils in water using as an emulsifier a series of novel phosphated silicone polymers.
(3) Description of the Arts and Practices
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,171, incorporated herein by reference, to O'Lenick, Jr. discloses the preparation dimethicone copolyol phosphates. The compounds of this technology are prepared by reacting a hydroxy containing silicone with a phosphating reagent. While the products are interesting there are several drawbacks. Firstly, there is no way to provide for an alkyl group on the phosphate. Secondly, we have discovered that there is functional improvement to be had by having a free hydroxyl group present in the molecule. This group improves wetting and emulsification. '171 provides for phosphation of all hydroxyl groups. If one were to try to phosphate only some of the hydroxyl groups, there is no way to predict which will phosphate and which will not. This is because all of the hydroxyl groups have identical reactivity.